generallegogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates Game
Pirates game is a game you can find in the Pirates section of Lego.com. You are pirates trying to find map pieces and escape with the treasure. *On each level, there are things which have special functions. Activate them by clicking on them. *While the game loads, you can rotate a cannon to shoot at coins falling through the air. The button you press to play the game is under the cannon. Your score is shown at the top right corner, but this does not affect the game. Level 1 *You are looking for 3 map pieces hidden on an island. *If you click the castaway's pistol, the catapult, or the cannon, they will fire. However, the cannon and catapult will only fire once. *If you click the shark its mouth will open. *If you click the skeleton, it will get up, walk around, and fall into the water. *If you click the skull on the sand, it will roll off into the water. Level 2 *You are looking for 3 map pieces hidden on a raft and in the ocean near an island. *If you click the treasure chest it will open (though it will stay open, so you can only open it once). *If you click the person in the water he will wiggle his arms. *If you click the castaway/pirate's rifle it will fire. Level 3 *You are looking for 3 map pieces hidden on a shipwreck. *If you click the treasure chest it will open (though it will stay open, so you can only open it once). *If you click the cannon it will fire. *If you click the door it will open (though it will stay open, so you can only open it once). *If you click either of the shark fins they will move in a circle. *If you click the octopus it will go underwater. *If you click the pirate flag it will sway in the wind. *If you click the bridge it will turn over and throw the British soldier into the water (though it will stay turned over, so you can only turn it over once). Level 4 *You are looking for 5 map pieces hidden in a British fortress prison. *If you click the cannon it will fire. *If you click the treasure chest it will open (though it will stay open, so you can only open it once). *If you click the admiral's pistol it will fire. *If you click the British flag it will sway in the wind. *If you click the jail door it will open (though it will stay open, so you can only open it once). *If you click the poster of Brickbeard the top left corner will peel off from the wall (though it will only once, as it will stay peeled). Level 5 You are looking for 25 gold coins hidden on Brickbeard's Bounty. *If you click the admiral's daughter she will fall into the ocean, but it will only happen once as she will stay in the water. *If you click the nearest Britsh rowboat (not the one right by the ship) it will flip upside down and fall into the water, but it will only happen once as it will stay in the water. *If you click the closest rifle mounted to the ship it will fire. *If you click the left door that leads into the cabin it will open, but it will stay open, so you can only open it once. *If you click the click the cannon on the British rowboat right by the ship it will fire and break of a chunk of the ship's railing, but it will come back so you can keep doing it. *If you click either of the cannon flaps on the side of the ship they will both open at the same time, but they will stay open, so you can only do it once. Level 6 This is different from all the other levels. You are trying to escape with the 25 coins you have, trying to get more on the ways, but also steering the ship left and right by moving the mouse left and right to avoid obstacles. When you hit an obstacle, or an obstacle hits you, you lose some coins. *The distance from the end is shown at the bottom of the screen. *The amount of coins you have is shown at the top right corner. *Moving obstacles: British rowboats, octopi, and sharks *Non-moving obstacles: rocks *You don't have to have a certain amount of treasure to win. *Once you hit enough obstacles that you only have one coin left, you can not lose any more. *Once you win you can print a comic. Category:Online Games